Princess Leia or Miranda Lawson?
by DidacticPrototype
Summary: A summary of a story I'm sure you're familiar with. But who is it about? Really just drawing all the crazy parallels between the two, in story form. Han/Leia & Miranda/Sheploo


**I kinda just wrote this for kicks. And for further kicks decided to post it here. Lots of kicks. **

* * *

A strong-willed and beautiful brunette, this action girl prefers kicking ass and taking names over baking and nail painting. Known for her coldness and quick temper, she has traveled all over the galaxy in secret because if the government found her she would be executed. They did not like who she worked for at all. Typically in white, she hops from planet to planet on missions given to her by her commanding officer of a underground, political organization. Even though she was quite handy with weapons (she did have a deadly shot), most of her worked consisted of convincing others to join her employers' efforts. Something she was also really good at. She was practically perfect, after all.

She did this for quite some time, until she met a handsome man who was the head of his own ship. Her mantra beforehand was duty first, everything else last. The workaholic brunette and the rugged, ship-loving leader (let's call him, "Mr. S") bitterly worked together while secretly harboring feelings for one other, but they were never ever going to admit it. After all, the two came from completely different, practically opposite, backgrounds; of course they could never work! Deciding it's better to suppress those foreign emotions than to face them, she tried her best to continue with her day-to-day work without any distractions. Emotions were something for lesser women, not her. She had too much to prove to let feelings get in the way.

Then the two were forced to spend a long amount— certainly, longer than they expected— of time together on his ship during a mission. They just couldn't escape one other. One day while she was in the middle of working on something important, Mr. S walked in and started teasing her. Now, this was nothing unusual. He did this quite often. However this time when she teased him back, he cornered her. Now faced with their palpable sexual tension, they shared a passionate kiss. The kiss did not last too long, and quickly afterwards she panicked and needed to get away from him so that she could think about this turn of events clearly.

As much as she wanted to deny it, she had feelings for him and that kiss proved that he felt the same way too. There was no turing back for either of them. Still a little reluctant to start anything, Mr. S had to push her a little since she was way out of her comfort zone. Unfortunately, their blossoming romance did not stop the growing galatic peril they were supposed to be fighting. Once she finally realized the full extent of their dangerous mission, she admitted to him how much she cared about him. Fate, always being the jerk it is, decided that this was the time for the two lovers to be separated. He was detained for something from his past, leaving her completely on her own. For her whole life, minus the last year, she was used to being independent. Hell, she prided herself on it. But after falling for him, she was now crushed when he was taken away from her.

Finally reunited 6 months later, they had little time to savor each other. A galaxy-wide war was in full force so their romance had to take a back seat. On top of all of that, she had recently met her long lost twin for the first time, and was overwhelmed with the new revelation. She cares a lot about her twin, even saved 'em a time or two. Besides her high-ranking military boyfriend, her twin was the most important person in the world to her. Her true father was an evil, evil man who was really no more than a lackey to a satanic creep bent on controlling the galaxy. That didn't stop her father from actively searching for his child though. The times she had spent with her father had only led to pain, both physically and emotionally. One time, when she was moments away from dying, Mr. S appeared out of nowhere and rescued her from her father (though, not much of a damsel, she quickly was able to provide a great amount of help in return). He even helped out her twin that day too! To make her parental history even sadder, she never knew her real mother.

Naturally, her father was on the other side of the war, which only made her fight harder. Once the war was finally over and won, her and her famous hero boyfriend, who she also brought back to life once (it's a long story), would finally be able to spend the rest of their lives happily together. But they, of course, have to help rebuild the galaxy first (her magical space powers will certainly come in handy).

. . . .  
Princess Leia and Miranda Lawson are essentially one in the same.


End file.
